


Annie Are You Okay

by SunshineAndZozes



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mild Gore, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndZozes/pseuds/SunshineAndZozes
Summary: A short poem I wrote while listening to the Glee version of Annie Are You OK by Michael Jackson.





	Annie Are You Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Michael Jackson and Glee. Enjoy.

The ceiling drips with blood  
The tabletop is cracked  
And still we sing along,  
Ignore the ones with hearts turned black.  
There's nothing out the window  
Except pure offensive white  
As we hide away the things  
Answers that just weren't right.  
The blood just keeps on dripping  
For there's no one in the house  
And the painting of the lady  
Plays her flute to only glass.

Are you okay?

No?

Yes, I'm okay.


End file.
